The present invention relates to a wet ash remover consisting of a trough which is arranged underneath the ash funnel of a boiler, is filled with water, is provided with a fresh water feed and an overflow and through which an ash conveying device is conducted.
In these wet ash remover plants, the quenching water is guided in an open cycle where fresh water is added in case of need. The additional fresh water becomes necessary to compensate for water losses which arise through entrainment and removal from the trough together with the cooled ash and through evaporation due to entering heat radiation. Beyond that, the fresh water addition serves to cool the quenching water which warms up through contact with the hot ash.
Depending on the manner of operation of the boiler or the ash composition, a more or less high proportion of the ash can arise as floating substance or in the shape of finest particles. If the used quenching water must be cleaned before the delivery to public waters, then this involves an appreciable technical effort in the case of ashes of that kind. If, furthermore, only dirty water or sea water is available in sufficient quantity, then difficulties can arise through annoying smell in the immediate vicinity of the wet ash remover or through corrosion of the wet ash remover parts.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a wet ash remover of the initially named kind that, with simpler construction, can be operated independently of the quantity and the quality of the water available locally.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement of the foregoing character which is substantially simple in construction and may be economically fabricated.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a wet-ash remover, as described, which may be readily maintained in service and which has a substantially long operating life.